Payroll
by GreenStokes
Summary: Edward never had much of a choice when it came to the lifestyle of crime and murder he was currently living. When he's assigned to abduct a girl for reasons that hit too close to home, will he be able manage it? or will his memories complicate things?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the plot.

* * *

In my clinical experience, the greatest block to a person's development  
is his having to take on a way of life which is not  
rooted in his own powers.  
- Rollo May.

**EDWARD**

* * *

_Washington, 3:30pm._

It was late afternoon as I stared angrily at nothing in particular from the office window inside the Volturi headquarters. The building was just outside Seattle and I could still clearly see the sprawling city dusted with snow. The sky above was overcast in a rather ominous way, the air damp and cold. I noted that the weather reflected my mood as my mind began working overtime, trying to justify what I was about to do. I wanted to believe that I had a choice in the matter, that I had enough common sense to walk away from my current lifestyle. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that the way I was living now went against everything I knew to be right. But then I also knew there wasn't anything I could do about it.

When the assignment had been explained weeks earlier I tried to rationalize with myself that even had I found a way out, I wouldn't be free from the business. More jobs would come; jobs, I, in no way could refuse. I knew realistically I was in deep with the Volturi for another year, at the very least. Any attempt to get out was futile and would only end with the certainly of death. I wasn't foolish enough to believe they wouldn't take out someone I cared for either, threatening their life for my loyalty. It was just how they were. Volturi made men were merciless and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted... and for some inane reason, they wanted me.

Still, I could never really condone this. Not that I had ever condoned anything the Volturi did, but this job in particular was just so fucked up. It hit way too close to home, in more ways than one. Of course, it was just apart of business to these people and it didn't matter how I personally felt. The order was given and that's all that mattered in the world I belonged to. You either did what you were told to do or suffer the consequences. Some times you'd suffer them anyway.

I had my suspicions that the Volturi thought I would ultimately choose this life, a life full of crime and murder even after my debt was paid. I would rather die than carry on with this lifestyle for the rest of my life. In this line of work, you weren't promised a tomorrow and a tomorrow was something I really fucking wanted.

I sighed heavily as I placed a cigarette between my lips, growing more frustrated as the minutes passed by. I had the tip lit in seconds and as the smoked invaded my lungs, I held it in for a beat too long, savoring the taste. Truth be told, I really wanted a fucking drink. Something to calm my nerves. Unfortunately, I knew that wasn't in the cards for me as I would be driving shortly.

And all too soon the noise I had been dreading all week had sounded throughout the room. I groaned as I opened my eyes and silently made my way away from the window toward the grand mahogany desk. I had carelessly tossed my phone there earlier. I didn't bother checking the caller I.D as the unique rang already gave the caller's identity away. I brought the cigarette to my lips once more before putting it out in a nearby ashtray, exhaling steadily as I brought the small phone to my ear.

"Masen speaking."

The familar voice rang through the small earpiece then and I listened to orders quietly, only offering a few words when absolutely necessary.

"I understand, sir." I kept my voice controlled, even. "We'll leave immediately."

"Oh, and Edward?" the voice held warning. "She is not to be harmed, in any way. Watch him."

I suppressed a sigh, not liking the fact that I knew exactly whom he was talking about, on both accounts.

"You have my word." I vowed just before the line went dead. Snapping the phone shut I had an overwhelming urge to chuck it across the room and I questioned for the thousandth time why he had chosen me for this assignment. Instead of doing what I wanted, I pocketed the phone and mentally calculated whether or not I had everything.

Once I was sure, I slowly headed toward the door making a mental note to stop by Heidi and have her find Nomad. I wasn't in the mood to hunt him down personally. Just as I was about to reach for the door, it swung open and revealed the devil himself. James strolled in with a smirk playing on his thin and cracked lips. The look of smug arrogance was enough to immediately irritate the living piss out of me.

"You ready to go, Eddie?" he sneered, leaning back against the door frame while cleaning his dirty fingernails with a pocketknife.

That bastard never took his cold, black eyes off me as he continued jabbing the blade under his nails. I didn't know how he managed not to slice the sensitive skin there with his careless actions, but I couldn't bring myself to dwell on it as I felt my eyes narrow at that stupid fucking nickname. A nickname I had made it clear not to call me.

"Don't fucking start with me, Jamie." I retorted and his goddamn grin winded in amusement as I glared at him for a moment longer before shoving past him and leaving the office.

The truth was, I didn't have any problems giving him the black eye he was asking for. But I refrained the best I could, knowing it wouldn't do any good for me to take matters into my own hands. There's usually a process and the boss would see that shit as disrespectful without following it through. Never mind the fact that James was a slimy motherfucker and nobody trusted him.

It only took ten minutes to get to the underground parking lot and another two to find the Volvo. I relaxed a little at the familar feeling of the leather seats as James took his place in the passenger seat. I quickly grabbed at my pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and starting the car before pulling out and heading swiftly toward Forks.

I sighed deeply as I took in the road stretched before me. I was not only headed toward somewhere I really didn't care to be, but also headed toward something I really didn't want to do.

"This bitch is fucking hot." James said suddenly. I glanced over to see him looking through the file that held the information on both our subject and assignment. I rolled my eyes and refocused my attention back on the road.

"She's not to be touched." I didn't necessarily think I had to remind him but I wanted there to be no mistake. I didn't know what happened with others but this was more or less my first kidnapping assignment and I sure as hell didn't want him thinking he could get away with that shit this time. Disrespectful or not, I'd shoot the fucker where he sat.

"Ah, come on Eddie," James drawled, closing the folder. "The boss would never know."

I growled as I gripped the steering wheel tightly, not sure if he was being serious or not. But, also not giving a fuck either way. "You know the rules as well as I do," I snapped. "And you will follow orders or suffer the consequences."

His laughter echoed throughout the car but otherwise he kept his mouth shut, for which I was thankful. I wasn't sure how much more of his obnoxious behavior I could take before I lost it. I could already feel the frustration getting the best of me and I only hoped I could keep it together for when the girl was with us.

I sighed internally as I thought about the girl whose picture was in the file James had been leering at moments ago.

Her name was Isabella Swan, daughter of the good old Police Chief of Forks. It was a small, rainy town about four hours outside of Seattle. One of those quaint little communities where everyone knew everyone and your private business was all over town two minutes after it happened. We had been assigned to abduct the girl a few weeks ago, as Charles Swan was refusing to give us the windows we needed to make important transactions and transfer things from headquarters to the Forks estate.

Charles for whatever reason owed the Volturi like I did, though lately he had been refusing his orders and claiming his time was up. It was pissing the boss off to no end as your debt wasn't paid until he fucking said so. Killing the man apparently wasn't an option though. He was too valuable to the business, whatever. Nevertheless, we needed the Forks police department on our payroll and since Charles Swan was refusing to cooperate, the boss decided the Police Chief needed a little reminder as to whom he was dealing with.

That's where his daughter came in.

His fucking innocent, doe-eyed looking daughter just happened to visit two weeks ago for winter break. The Volturi had caught wind of her impending arrival quickly and now she was to pay for Charles stupidity. The irony of the situation was not lost on me, as I currently was paying for my own father's mistakes.

The three and a half hour drive was quick, quicker than normal due to my lead foot and irritation. I had made a few stops along the way for food and more cigarettes as my pack was dwindling fast. James continued to get on my nerves throughout the ride, occasionally making more lewd comments about the girl. Tuning him out was easier said than done but somehow I managed and it wasn't long before we found ourselves pulling onto the quiet street where the old Chief resided.

* * *

**AN:** Leave a review.

**I know people probably want interaction between Edward and Bella but that doesn't happen much until chapter 7. Please have some patience.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the plot.

* * *

Beware the fury of a patient man.  
- John Dryden

**EDWARD**

* * *

_Washington, 6:45pm._

It was twilight when I parked the Volvo against the curb in front of the small, white house that presumably belonged to Chief Swan. I briefly scanned the front while James observed the rear for possible complications. There was only one other car parked further down the street, hidden behind a large tree. The black-tinted windowed car was familar and I already knew whom it belonged to. As expected, I received no calls on the ride down here and since Laurent was still in place, I knew everything was on schedule and according to plan.

Reaching behind me, I grabbed a plastic bag from the backseat and handed James a pair of black gloves and matching ski mask. I sighed softly as I took my own pair, putting them on quickly, purposely avoiding my reflection in the rear view mirror; I didn't want to see myself like this knowing what I was about to do.

I turned to James after a moment.

"You get her with the chloroform and I'll cover you." I told him. He nodded but offered no verbal response. Wasting no time, I opened the door before stepping out of the Volvo, thankful that at least for the moment, James was deciding to put his obnoxious behavior behind him. The next ten or so minutes were important, there was no room for screw up.

We silently trekked our way toward the silent house. I looked around several times, overly cautious as we found the door unlocked and slipped inside. I quietly shut the door behind us as James pulled out a piece of cloth and a bottle of ChCI3 from his dark leather jacket. I slowly took in our surroundings as I reached for my gun and raised it in the air before moving forward into the house. James and I made our way through the small home, peering around each corner but coming up empty - unable to find a single soul, let alone the girl.

We had only searched the entire downstairs before we heard muffled footsteps above our heads. I cocked my head at James, signaling for him to follow me as I began to make my way to the staircase for the second floor. As old as the stairs appeared, I was thankful they didn't make a sound as we climbed to the top. I glanced around the narrow hallway for only a brief moment before hearing a noise coming from behind one of the closed doors. In another second, I realized exactly how close the person was from coming out. I quickly took cover in one of the darkened corners beside the door just as it opened slowly.

A small woman came into view less than a second later and closed the door behind her. It was fairly dark upstairs so I didn't get a good look at her face as her eyes were glued to the floor. However, I knew this to be Isabella anyway. There was no one else it could have been. Knowing we had already wasted too much time downstairs, I quickly looked for James and was about to ready the signal, only to see the idiot still standing at the top of the stairs in plain view.

He was smirking at Isabella as she had yet to notice him. I would have groaned, pissed with his antics but not even a second later, a bloodcurdling scream rang out once she noticed his darkened figure. I was thankful to see James lunge forward, grabbing her around the middle. He maneuvered so she was in front of him as he forced the damp cloth over her mouth. I cringed as the scream abruptly cut off and she began to struggle against his hold.

Moving away from the corner, I watched as her dark eyes became wider with terror upon seeing me. She kicked her legs and clawed frantically at her captors arms and masked face. In the insanity, I vaguely wondered if she was being held too tight. It was probably only two minutes that I watched the altercation but it seemed like hours before her struggle died; her limbs less chaotic.

"I've got her." James said, his smirk returning as did my anger.

I snorted, pissed off again as I watched Isabella's form go completely lifeless in his arms. James was one sick fucker,I realized. He had scared the woman on purpose. He wanted her to scream and I got the distinct impression that he got off on that kind of shit.

I lowered my gun which had still been raised and took a step forward before turning around toward the stairs. "Let's just get her the fuck out of here before someone comes to inquire about that goddamn scream."

I quickly made my way to the first floor, only turning back once to make sure James could manage the girl. When I saw that there were no problems, I raised my gun again and began walking toward the door. Opening it, I peeked out to make sure the coast was clear and vaguely noticed Laurent's car start to pull away. Time was running out and we had to leave. We quickly made our way toward the Volvo, me a few steps ahead to open the door to the backseat. James slid into the car with the girl as I got into the front and traded my ski mask for a plain white baseball cap and some dark sunglasses.

Sunglasses weren't ideal but I'm sure a mask would raise more suspicion. James continued to wear his mask like he usually did. Unlike most who fear for their protection against doing time, James usually wore his for the thrill. He loved the fear his obscured face and wicked smirk invoked in his victims.

I sighed as I put the key in the ignition. This was going to be a long assignment; I was unsure whether James would make it out alive knowing I'd shoot the fucker where he sat. I quickly started up the car, tossing my gloves somewhere toward the passenger seat.

My only concern was getting out of Forks so it was no surprise that I was pissed when I suddenly realized I had to keep a closer eye on James. The realization came in the form of a throaty groan and I instantly looked in the rear view.

"She smells so fucking good." he groaned, locking eyes with me and playing with a lock of the unconscious girls hair. "It's got me hard."

"Congratulations?" I offered, keeping my anger in check. I knew James loved getting a rise out of people and I was sure that's what he was doing. I also knew I had to do a better job at not letting my frustration show. But then I noticed his gloved hand on her shoulder and my calm facade broke.

"Keep your fucking hands to yourself." I growled as he laughed loudly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Soon enough." James sneered at me before looking out the window. I sure as fuck didn't know what he meant by that, but knowing the way his sick mind worked, I could guess. Whatever. It was his funeral and I was more than happy to put a bullet between his eyes.

Sighing in annoyance and knowing I needed to touch base with the boss, I reached for my phone from the center console and hit number one on speed dial. He picked up instantly and waited without a word.

"It's done." I told him, keeping my eyes on the road, glad to reach the towns limits.

"You the drill."

The line went dead and I groaned, snapping the phone shut and tossing it back into the center console.

"What's the word?" James asked from the back seat. From the tone of voice he used though, it was easy to see he was anything but interested.

"The usual." I answered him anyway, knowing that's all that needed to be said. He would know what that meant.

The next forty-five minutes were spent driving toward Port Angeles in relative silence. I made sure to abide by the speed limit and traffic laws, giving the pigs no reason to pull me over. James worked on securing the girls wrists and placing duct tape over her mouth. I glanced back there often, making sure the fucker kept to himself and each time he met my cold stare with one of his own. His trademark smirk seemed to be carved on his face, making me want to punch it off. James was clearly enjoying himself. I paid no attention to the girl.

We hadn't used a high concentration of chloroform so I knew it was only a matter of time before Isabella woke up. This wasn't something I was looking forward to and sooner than I would have liked, James laughter echoed throughout the car. "Sleeping Beauty's coming to."

I glanced back to see him smirking, down right giddy at what was about to unfold. I internally rolled my eyes as I took a right on the next deserted road I saw. Driving a few miles down, I pulled to the shoulder and turned the Volvo's engine off.

We both sat in silence and watched as Isabella displayed the tale tell signs of waking up after being drugged. Her breathing became less even and her soft snores I hadn't noticed earlier became less pronounced. I resembled a statue as I stared warily at her form in the mirror. James was holding on to her now and I felt an irrational anger bubble up from somewhere deep inside my chest at his proximity. It was routine, the holding, but I couldn't help but feel like I should be the one doing it.

After a few more minutes, Isabella's snores ceased and a soft moan escaped her lips before her eyes began to flutter open. She shifted a little as her eyes opened further to take in her surroundings. I watched as the emotions flashed across her face with startling clarity. There was pain from the headache she was sure to have and confusion as she glanced around, noticing the hands currently wrapped around her. There was also shock when her eyes locked with mine behind my sunglasses, realization and finally; Horror, as she began to comprehend danger.

Isabella immediately disentangled herself from James and flung her light-weight body toward the opposite side of the car. Her dark eyes were wide in terror as she struggled with the restraints, muffled screams coming from behind the duct tape. James started laughing and I shook my head as if to clear it before glaring in his direction.

This was the part I hated most. It was time to explain a few things and I knew from personal experience that waking up in a situation like this and hearing what I was about to say was as real as any nightmare could possibly get.

* * *

**AN: **Updating depends on reviews. Leave one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, just the plot.

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

_Her dark eyes were wide in terror as she struggled with the restraints, muffled screams coming from behind the duct tape. James started laughing and I shook my head as if to clear it before glaring in his direction._

_This was the part I hated most. It was time to explain a few things and I knew from personal experience that waking up in a situation like this and hearing what I was about to say was as real as any nightmare could possibly get._

_Washington, 8:02._

Staring at James now as he chortled made my insides twist uncomfortably, and I began remembering things I didn't care to have memories of. Frustrated with the trip down memory lane my mind seemed intent on having, I growled loudly, telling him to shut the fuck up. I grabbed for a cigarette, rolling the window down a crack as he only laughed louder. Irritated as I was, I knew there was no sense in dragging this out to deal with him, so I was thankful when he abruptly stopped.

"Whatever." he told me, the laughter in his voice completely gone and replaced with a bored tone. "Explain the shit to the bitch." he gestured to her momentarily before grabbing a cigarette of his own and cracking the window. Anger bubbled inside me as I watched him smoke the first drag. I hated when people smoked in the Volvo. I was only doing it because I had a job to do; a job that became increasingly harder with him around.

Giving one last glare in his direction I turned my attention toward the girl, who I now noticed had gone completely silent and was watching me. I felt a little uneasy and briefly wondered what she was thinking as her eyes narrowed. Knowing I couldn't delay the inevitable any longer and knowing we needed to get a move on, I decided to just get the shit over with.

"Isabella," I said, taking one of the few remaining drags from my cigarette. "I know you're afraid but you're going to have to listen very carefully."

"Nodding would suffice." I told her once she had failed to give any indication that she'd heard me. I watched as her eyes flickered between James and I before she nodded, timid.

"You're father is the Police Chief of Forks, no?" I asked, flicking the burnt out cigarette and grabbing for another. I waited until Isabella nodded. The Volvo was dark but I could still see the recognition flash across her face. I realized then that although she might not know what was going on, she definitely had a good idea.

"Ever heard of the Volturi?" I asked then, curious to see what her expressive eyes would flash this time. Isabella merely nodded before anger corrupted her face.

"Your father has been working for us for some time," I say, careful to keep my tone controlled. "The circumstances of that don't matter though. What does matter is the fact that he has been refusing his orders as of late and until he realizes what's at stake, you're going to be spending some time with us, understood?"

Isabella looked like she wanted to say something, her eyes alight with determination. But I wasn't done yet.

"Now, I don't want any trouble," I tell her, smirking at the thought of her causing trouble. She couldn't have weighted more than a hundred and ten, easy "With this, I can promise no harm will come to you. However," I paused for dramatic effect, knowing this to be vital. "If you cause so much as one problem or insist on being difficult..."

"Well, lets just say no more Pops." James cut in, laughing. I shot him a look, but otherwise kept my focus on the girl.

"Do you understand?" I asked, "I want you to give me no problems for the sake of your well-being, and your fathers."

James snorted at that but I paid him no mind, wanting - no - needing her to understand. If not for her own safety then for that of her fathers. Her eyes were wide as she stared between us, and I cringed a little as I noticed fresh tears wetting her cheeks. I grunted, uncomfortable with her crying, wanting and waiting for her to give me some kind of indication that she knew I meant business. When her eyes finally refocused on me though, she looked defeated and I nearly lost what little control I had left. Isabella looked so helpless, so lost and it reminded me of the things I tried so hard to forget.

It was then that I knew she understood as I too held that same look once. I internally sighed, not liking what I was about to say but knowing I had to. "James, remove the duct tape."

"This might hurt a little." he told her, smirking as he leaned over a little too close. I turned away as I heard the tape ripping from her skin and then Isabella's mangled cry. I winced at the sound, unable to keep my gaze away. Her eyes were snapped shut from the sudden and blistering pain.

"Do you have anything to say?" I asked, realizing my voice sounded off a second too late. James hadn't been gentle in the least. There was no doubt in my mind that her lips were dry and sticky from the tape. I watched as her eyes opened and more tears began streaming down her face.

"What-" she began, her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. She swallowed, trying again, "What happens if he doesn't do what you ask?"

Her voice was no less hoarse, only louder and I inwardly recoiled at the thought of her father not doing what was asked of him. Neither he nor Isabella stood a chance, but I wasn't about to tell her that. The less details, the better and seeing as how she was already distressed enough as it was, I would feel bad for adding to her worry.

"That's for us to worry about," I tell her, selecting my words carefully. "You just behave yourself."

I returned my attention to the front, not wanting to see her tears reflecting from the interior lights anymore. The action ended the conversation and I immediately started the Volvo. I made a U-turn to get back to the highway as silence filled the car. I was instantly thankful I had thought to pick up more cigarettes before collecting the girl - I didn't think rolling up to a gas station about now would fly.

Although I shouldn't have, I kept my eyes away from the rear view. I didn't want to see Isabella's struggle, a struggle that was too close to my own. When I did manage to look, however, James seemed to be behaving himself. I knew this wouldn't last long so I eased off the cigarettes. About another hour into the drive, James started to hum.

"So," he began nonchalantly, playing with that damned pocket knife he had earlier. "What's a pretty young thing like yourself doing in a car with two hardened criminals?"

A low growl formed in my chest, what kind of idiotic question was that? I glanced at Isabella through the mirror and stifled a laugh. If looks could kill, I thought upon seeing her expression. She didn't so much as look in his direction as she glared steadily ahead. Glancing at him briefly, James didn't seem at all fazed by her indifference. He only looked determined and I decided to intervene before it could go any further.

"James," I said flatly, returning my attention once again to the road before me. "Fuck off." I wanted to tell him to put the fucking knife away too, as he was twirling it around with one hand like some circus act. But I knew he wouldn't touch her with that shit anyway. I only hoped he'd cut himself.

"It's just such a waste..." he moaned, trailing off - the grin never leaving his face.

I gritted my teeth, my grip on the steering wheel tightening. "Christ, James." I shout, tired of his antics.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Just trying to make conversation." He spoke casually as his eyes met mine.

They say that eyes are windows to the soul. Looking into his small, dark, and depth-less ones had me thinking that was fitting. They were absolutely flat, even with his twisted grin.

"I don't think there's any need for conversation, motherfucker." I retorted, turning up the volume on the radio. It was some bitch talking about abortion rights, but I didn't care. It was better than the alternative. It was awhile longer before I noticed the girl start to fidget. I almost ignored her inability to sit still but when she started to rock forward slightly...

I turned down the volume and addressed her by her first name, asking what the problem was. She immediately stilled and looked up from her lap, startled. The deer caught in the headlights look wasn't lost on me and I vaguely wondered whether she was trying to work out the ropes that held her wrists together. Trust that it was in her best interest to leave them alone.

I let out a groan as the silence loomed over us. Isabella having yet to answer as I glared at her expectantly. It took a moment for her to find her voice but once she spoke, it was only a mumble. I rolled my eyes as she suddenly found something in her lap very interesting. A piece of lint, perhaps?

"Care to repeat that?" the tone used came out more stern than intended and her eyes widened as she met my glare again. What she blurted out next made me blanch and immediately resulted in loud guffaws coming from James.

She had to fucking pee?

I hadn't even considered this. I had only ever dealt with men that were about as innocent as I was. I realized rather quickly though, as I refocused my attention on driving that this would be more difficult and that taking her somewhere public was out of the question.

"I'll help you with that, baby." James leered as his laughter died down.

That was out of the question too. I wasn't about to let that fucker help with anything and I sighed in annoyance as I realized I didn't have much of a choice. I'd be damned if she pissed her pants in the Volvo. That I knew for sure, and knowing that I couldn't trust James to keep his hands to himself, I knew I had to be the one.

"I'll make it worth your while." I heard James whisper as he moved closer.

"James!" I spat, losing my shit and swerving a little as I took the next exit. "That's enough."

Before I could lose my temper, I turned up the radio once more and quickly scanned for another deserted road, automatically deciding that tree cover would be a must. I knew James was occupying himself, making more lewd comments, but I knew listening directly to him would send me over the edge.

I had not signed up for this on any level and I was not in the least bit prepared. The job in itself was one thing but I didn't think of the things that went along with it. Like pissing, for example. I momentarily wondered whether she would need tampons or some shit and cringed. I was spiraling out of control and I realized the boss knew I would. It must have been why he picked me, why he had been so persistent upon my involvement.

That motherfucker wanted me to get caught up. The realization had my temper flaring as I slammed on the breaks and came to a stop on the shoulder of a empty road. There was movement in the backseat. In the back of my mind, I knew Isabella had been jolted forward due to no seat belt and the abrupt stop. But I couldn't care less as I looked around, wondering where to take her. It was the average ditch with trees overlooking the road. There was a bit of snow on the ground, but it was the best I could do without taking her some place populated.

I quickly put the Volvo in park, shutting down the engine before taking the keys out. I grabbed my cell from the center console, shoving them all into various pockets before I left the car without so much as a word. As an after thought, I left my gun in the waistband of my jeans, doubting I would need it but feeling bare without it. It was fucking cold, colder than I thought and I wasted no time, heading for the back passenger door.

I flung the door open and Isabella screamed loudly. I immediately grabbed onto her right shoulder as her she screamed again, her body jerking away at the contact. Her outburst didn't deter me as I held her frail arm tighter.

"Stand." I commanded as calmly as I could manage given the situation; she was screaming her fucking head off. "And shut up before I make you." I thought of the duct tape.

Although there were no cars around, I didn't want to take the chances of making a scene or any nearby homes hearing her cries. It took her a moment to shut up, her mouth snapping shut as she complied, standing. Her knees wobbled though, as she lost her balance stepping out of the car. She crashed against me and I had to work hard to remain calm, frustrated by her lack of coordination. It was one thing to lose my shit with James but wholly another to lose it with her.

I braced her against me before releasing her and taking a step back, uncomfortable with the contact.

"Eddie," James spat the stupid nickname with a humorless laugh from inside the car. "You can fuck her first, take your turn and I'll-"

I didn't wait for him to finish, pulling Isabella out of the way, I slammed the door forcefully before stepping away with her and wincing when I realized I had just slammed the door.

"Goddamn it." I grounded out, frustrated. Moving forward, I accidentally jerked the girl a little too roughly as I led her to the snow-filled ditch. She stumbled again, almost losing her footing for the second time and I groaned in irritation as I braced her. Again.

I didn't realize I was scaring her until a broken sob came from her chest. She began to stutter, nearly incoherently as she stumbled behind me. "What are.. what are you going.. to do with.. me?" I stopped abruptly where I was, and rounded on her to explain.

Isabella ran straight into me and fell to the ice-covered ground. She landed squarely on her ass and I might have found it amusing if it wasn't for the way her face scrunched up in pain. I groaned as I noticed her strange position from having her hands bound. Both legs were bent at the knee, but her right leg was awkwardly twisted outward.

She was trembling, but I wasn't sure whether that was from the cold or because she was silently sobbing. Nevertheless, I instantly felt the guilt for how I had let my anger get the best of me and I knelt down beside her, ignoring the way she flinched away. That shit made me feel guilty too.

"Look," I said softly, not bothering to control my voice or offer a hand just yet. "I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just taking you out here so you could use the bathroom..." I trailed off, watching as Isabella's head snapped up.

Her small pink lips formed a little 'o' as the last remaining remnants of her tears moved down her face. She began to mumble something and though I didn't quite catch it, I distinctly heard the words, 'toilet paper.'

I laughed as the words registered. How she was thinking about toilet paper as though something so insignificant was vital was lost on me. It was the least of her concerns. Isabella Swan was in a ditch, with a member of the Volturi and all she could think about was toilet paper? I was in hysterics until I noticed the narrowing of her eyes, as though she was trying to figure me out.

Feeling uneasy from her analyzing gaze, I controlled my facial features and made the motion to help her to her feet. I was surprised when she didn't move away from me and I vaguely wondered why that was before berating myself for giving a fuck. As she stood, another stumble. I was expecting it this time though and I caught her before leading her further away from the Volvo and prying eyes. When we were finally a good fifty feet away, I turned around a lot slower, wanting to prevent another incident like the last.

She stopped and eyed me warily.

"I'm going to untie you," I told her. "Don't do anything stupid." I watched as she nodded hesitantly before I moved behind her. I smirked to myself as I saw she had in fact been trying to remove the ropes, only to frown when I noticed the rope burn. I untied them swiftly and placed them inside my coat pocket, walking around to face her. I didn't turn around until I was a few feet away.

She was fidgeting again, uncomfortable and though I hadn't planned on it, I knew there was little Isabella could do with my back turned

Unless she was going to piss me on me, which in that case...

"I'm going to give you some privacy." I stated. " To do your business." I clarified when her expression turned confused, just wanting to get this over with "But hurry up. I don't have all damn night."

Turning around, I listened to Isabella move around, her soft footfalls barely making a sound in the snow. I had a sudden urge to turn around, to make sure she was doing what she was suppose to when things went quiet. But I remembered the promise to give her privacy and refrained.

In the next second, a sharp pain shot through the back of my skull, making my knees buckle and give out from underneath me. I fell to the ground and was momentarily stunned, distracted by the intense throbbing pain in my head.

* * *

**AN: **Please review so I know whether or not anyone is even interested in this story. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just the plot.

* * *

**EDWARD**

* * *

_"I'm going to give you some privacy." I stated. " To do your business." I clarified when her expression turned confused, just wanting to get this over with "But hurry up. I don't have all damn night."_

_Turning around, I listened to Isabella move around, her soft footfalls barely making a sound in the snow. I had a sudden urge to turn around, to make sure she was doing what she was suppose to when things went quiet. But I remembered the promise to give her privacy and refrained._

_In the next second, a sharp pain shot through the back of my skull, making my knees buckle and give out from underneath me. I fell to the ground and was momentarily stunned, distracted by the intense throbbing pain in my head._

_Washington, 9:23pm_

Disoriented from the blow, I grunted as my vision momentarily blurred and confusion clouded my mind. The dizziness only lasted for a moment but that was more than enough and I growled as I caught sight of Isabella in my peripheral, my sunglasses lost somewhere amongst the white powdered snow. She was running but mostly stumbling toward the tree line, intent on making her escape. It suddenly dawned on me that she had whacked me and I couldn't have been more pissed. Jumping to my unsteady feet, I immediately began to chase after her, knowing she wouldn't get far and already forgetting about the pain in my skull.

She wasn't very fast and I guessed it had something to do with her running into me earlier. Regardless of the reason, it didn't take me long at all to catch up with her. Livid, that she fucking hit me and then tried running, I reached out when I was close enough. Grabbing on to her arm tightly, I roughly jerked her backward - not giving a fuck if I was being too forceful. She let out a scream, turning toward me with wide eyes as she lost her balance for what must have been the thousandth time.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion then, the beginning of my demise.

Isabella reached out for me, grabbing a hold of my jacket to steady herself but only succeeding in pulling me forward. On instinct, I closed my eyes and automatically braced myself for the impact that was sure to follow. It seemed like minutes but couldn't have been more than mere seconds as our bodies fell through the air and collided. I crashed into her hard and she grunted, her body slamming into the snow covered ground beneath us. I was flush against her from the fall and when I opened my eyes, I was met with the most intense pair of dark eyes I had ever seen as they reflected in the moonlight.

It was then that I took my first real look at Isabella Swan.

Her long and dark mahogany hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, allowing a few slightly curled tendrils to lightly shape her heart-shaped face. Her skin was almost snow white, her cheeks were flushed red due to the cold temperature. The contrast between her dark hair and light skin, cream and rose, made for an incredible, beautiful creature. Still the most arresting feature were her deep and expressive eyes as they bore into mine boldly; I stared, fucking memorized as something inside me burst and ignited.

I was so captivated by those eyes that I lost all sense of reality and almost missed the small gasp that escaped her swollen lips. The sound momentarily snapped me out of my daze, our intimate position suddenly coming to the forefront of my mind as I glanced down to our connected bodies. Her knees were on either side of my waist, my weight pressing her further into the snow, and our legs tangled.

It was clear that Isabella didn't realize our position, as I was sure an immediate struggle would ensue. Horrified, I warily looked back to her pale face, expecting to see revulsion. Her eyes were indeed wide with emotion but I was surprised that I didn't see disgust burning within them. Instead, her expressive eyes mirrored my own and conveyed wonder, and surprise as she peered up at me.

Her doe-eyed, innocent expression had my mind running rampant, conjuring up bizarre thoughts and fantasies of protecting her and keeping her safe. I very suddenly wanted to take her out of state. Fuck the Volturi and fuck Charles Swan. As my body was pressed against hers, I started to imagine something more, other and more intimate fantasies. I began to think about what it would be like to touch her, cherish her and revel in the feel of caressing her exposed, nearly translucent skin. My mind switched between protecting her and taking her and I could feel my brow furrow, becoming conflicted.

"Green." Isabella whispered so low I wasn't sure she meant to say the word out loud. She appeared in a daze as I refocused on her again, completely confused as to why she'd say that. As she stared at me, I stared back, not realizing she was talking about my eyes for a long moment. My sunglasses, I realized a beat too late.

Reality of the situation made my mind stutter and I instantly felt disgusted with myself, repulsed with the thoughts I had been thinking. James was already more than likely thinking I had taken him up on his offer. His comments came back to me in a whirlwind and I immediately shoved them from my mind, realizing I was no better than that sick fucker.

With horror, I jumped up in one fluid motion, taking several steps back before removing my baseball cap. It didn't really matter anyway, she would easily be able to identify me now after getting such a clear view of my face. I ran a hand through my hair, gripping and tugging forcefully, aggravated when my hand came into contact with a small, sticky gash.

She fucking saw me and I knew I was in trouble, knowing the boss was going to have my ass for it. I started to pace back and forth, unable to bring myself to look at her, scared of what I might see. Afraid those thoughts would assault me again. Reaching for my pack of cigarettes, I groaned loudly when I realized I'd left them in the car and not even a second later, Isabella suddenly let out a terrified scream.

Bewildered, I turned toward her with wide eyes as I dropped the baseball cap into the snow. I vaguely noticed the crimson coloring on the inside that wasn't there earlier before she started scooting back further, her eyes were locked on my waist as her fingers clawed at the snow. I groaned in frustration and stalked toward her.

"Oh, no you don't." Angrily, I grabbed her shoulder, forcefully pulling her upward and making her stand.

"Please don't!" Isabella cried hysterically as she struggled, her feet slipping several times before I managed to steady her.

"Don't what?" I asked confused, the anger slipping briefly as I looked into her distraught eyes. What the hell did she think I was going to do?

"The.. your... gun." she stuttered and I was instantly horrified. Did she really think I'd shoot her because she got a good look at my face? Unlikely.

I was a fucking criminal, yes, but I liked to think I had some sense of moral compass guiding me. Plus, I didn't think shooting her would win any favors with the boss and I was already fucking up enough as it was. I realized rather quickly she must have seen the gun in my waistband. I almost wanted to laugh at her reaction. After all, her father was the Chief of Police. Hadn't she ever seen a gun before? hadn't he taught her how to use one? Isn't that what all cops do with their daughters? whilst giving them shit like pepper spray?

"It's for protection." I told her. "I'm not going to shoot you."

She eyed me warily for a moment "Okay."

I felt my brow furrow again and bit back a sigh. Did she really trust me so easily? Suddenly, I remembered why were were out in the ditch in the first place. I had stupidly trusted her, just as she was stupidly trusting me now. Her little stunt came to came to mind then, the throbbing in my head also making itself known. She had hit me hard, much harder than I would have thought capable given her small frame.

"What the fuck was that about?" I snapped, the anger coming back as I gestured wildly behind us, glaring. "I thought you had to take a piss!"

When she didn't respond but simply looked at the ground and began wringing her hands nervously I groaned. Of course, I thought. Of fucking course.

"You didn't really have to piss, did you?" I snarled at her, taking a small step forward sure I looked and sounded menacing. In that moment, I was.

Isabella's head snapped up at my tone, her eyes wide and pleading as she slowly shook her head 'no.' As pissed off as I was, I knew there wasn't much I could do besides keep a closer eye on her and ensure that shit didn't happen again.

"Right," I ground out, taking a step back and needing to put some much distance between us, afraid what I would do if I didn't. "Well, that little stunt you just pulled," I gestured to nothing in particular, "Is going to make your time with us a lot more unpleasant than it had to be. I told you before, come quietly and don't do stupid shit."

I left no room for comment as I moved behind her and she flinched. I removed the restraints from my coat pocket, "I'm putting these ropes back on. Trust that it is in your best interest to leave them alone." I knew my words came out harsh, venom seeming to drip with each word, but I couldn't find it in me to care as I thought back to the strange thoughts I had earlier. Where the fuck had they come from? and more importantly, why?

I made quick work of her wrists, binding them together once more. I might have tied them together tighter than necessary but there was no way I was leaving her hands free - she now knew exactly where my gun was and I wouldn't put it passed her to make a grab for it. Assuming she knew how to turn the safety off, I knew she wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet between my eyes.

After Isabella's wrists were secured, I grabbed a hold of her arm and started pulling her out of the ditch and onto the road, not wanting to trek through anymore snow as we made our way back to the Volvo. I started thinking more about the incident in the snow, and confused as ever, I glanced beside me at the girl.

She was watching her feet, moving cautiously and I tried desperately to remain stoic as I watched her. But it was a losing battle, a small smile crept it's way onto my face as she clumsily tried to remain in step with me, while I practically dragged her. I inwardly groaned as I wondered what the fuck was wrong with me, or what the fuck was wrong with her.

As I watched, I began to notice other things I hadn't before, like the small goosebumps on her exposed arms and the way her body was trembling. I briefly contemplated on whether or not it was because I scared her but quickly dismissed the thought once I realized she must be fucking freezing. I had no idea how long we had been outside, I could only guess that it had been somewhere between fifteen and twenty minutes.

I could only imagine how cold she must have been. I felt like my balls were going to fall off any second and I had a jacket. Her on the other hand... I glanced at her clothing. She wasn't dressed in much, only brown slippers for her feet and a turquoise flannel bottom-up shirt with gray sweats. I silently berated myself for not thinking to grab her some kind of coat' knowing I had a few in the trunk of the Volvo.

I stopped abruptly with the notion, shrugging out of my black leather jacket and figuring it was the least I could offer her for now. I only shivered slightly when the cold air came into contact with my now exposed skin. Isabella was watching me with curiosity as I looked up, holding out the source of warmth to drape over her shoulders. Realization flashed across her facial features and she shook me off with a shrug.

Not understanding what the fuck she was doing, I tried again only to have her sidestep me. I rolled my eyes in irritation as I looked at her questioningly, before cocking an eyebrow. Would she really rather continue to freeze?

"You'll get cold." Isabella said suddenly, simply, answering my unspoken question like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As if made sense. As if she was actually concerned I might catch a cold. I cracked a smirk.

"So," I spoke slowly, wanting to laugh at the insanity of it all. "You're cold right now..." I trailed off and groaned as I lowered my gaze and realized that quite a bit of her clothing was wet from our tumble in the snow earlier. "And fucking wet." I said, meeting her gaze.

Isabella looked down as if only noticing for the first time that she was, indeed, wet. "I'm fine." she mumbled, fixing her gaze on the paved road - obviously preferring to freeze her ass off.

On one hand, I couldn't have cared less. I tried. On the other hand, however, I had promised no harm would come to her. Seeing her in front of me now, cold, wet and shaking like a fucking leaf made me realize I was failing miserably at the things I said I would and would not do.

"No," I said sternly. "You're not. We've been out here for over ten minutes and I'm not taking another step until this is over your shoulders."

I moved around her quickly, placing the jacket on her shoulders, glad that she didn't move away and saw that I was serious. Placing my right hand on her lower back near her bound hands, I guided her forward as we began walking again.

"Why..." Isabella started to ask something, only to trail off a moment later. I gave her a sideways glance and noticed that she was looking at me curiously. Upon being caught staring, her eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't decipher before disappearing from my view altogether as she gazed down, watching her feet again. My eyes narrowed. I found myself hating that her eyes were suddenly hidden from mine and I wondered what she was going to ask.

"Why, what?" I asked after another moment of silence. When she didn't respond, I grew annoyed, tired suddenly. She was quite positively wrecking havoc on my mind and it was starting to piss me the fuck off.

A sudden throat clearing caught my attention. Snapping my gaze toward the sound, I stopped Isabella by extending an arm in front of her as I saw James standing ten feet away. He was leaning up against the Volvo with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at me gleefully.

"I see you took what I said to heart, Masen." he laughed loudly, using one boot to kick himself from the Volvo before sauntering forward. "I personally didn't think you had it in you, was she tight?"

I glared as he came closer, reaching out. I pushed Isabella further behind me and knocked his fucking hands away. "Fuck off." I snarled, "She fell on her ass." Multiple times, but I didn't mention it.

For some reason the thought of her going anywhere near him suddenly made my skin crawl. Making a quick decision, I dug for my keys and tossed them to James. He caught them as he glared at me in confusion. "You're driving," I clarified. "I'm tired." And this meant he wouldn't be in close proximity with the girl.

Although the tone used suggested the conversation was over, James took another step forward.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'you're driving," he sneered, clenching the keys. "I want my fucking turn with the bitch."

I stared at him blankly for a moment, wanting to laugh but finding nothing about the situation funny. I also wanted to shoot him where he stood, leave him in the ditch, but I knew that meant compromising the assignment. Knowing I couldn't afford that, I glared and I said, "I didn't touch her. I'm following orders, as should you."

I pulled Isabella with me as I walked to the Volvo's right backdoor. I tried not to lose my temper as I pushed the girl inside before climbing in beside her. I immediately reached forward, plucking my cigarettes from the passenger seat and lighting one up. Truth be told, I was fucking furious. James was dicking around outside and I was losing the last of the patience I had.

When Isabella's foot made contact with my own, I nearly pummeled her - glaring murderously in her direction. She met my stare for only a second, a small gasp leaving her lips before she turned away. Then, the anger I felt dissipated. It was replaced with guilt, leaving me slack jawed as I stared her, confused.

In the past three years working for the Volturi, I was never sorry for the things I did, not really. That wasn't to say I was never remorseful, I was. Of course, I was. I didn't like the shit my lifestyle entailed. But to actually want to apologize? It never happened, and as I vaguely remembered apologizing to Isabella earlier, I found the notion unnerving. What was it about her that was making me lose my shit?

As I glanced at her now, I realized I was more sorry than I could ever recall being. I was sorry for so many things too. Some things I wouldn't let myself remember and sorry for right now. Tonight. I found myself truly sorry that she was forced into this fucked up situation, sorry that I wasn't making it easier like I promised myself I would; after having gone through a similar situation. And sorry for taking all my anger and confusion out on her. I knew rationally she didn't deserve any of it.

I sighed, about to apologize or something. "Umm..."

James opened the car door then and slid into the drivers seat before slamming it behind him.

"Don't slam my doors, motherfucker." I snapped, irritated, the unspoken apology forgotten.

He scoffed, pulling the ski mask up so he could see as he started the Volvo and adjusted the seat. James quickly made a U-turn and headed back toward the highway. I opened the window a crack, ashing the cigarette before relaxing back into the leather seats. I was too tired to even think straight let alone comment on his apparent lack of regard for my car.

* * *

**AN:**A huge thank you goes out to those who reviewed. For a treat, I decided to update this chapter early.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just the plot.

* * *

**EDWARD**

_In the past three years working for the Volturi, I was never sorry for the things I did, not really. That wasn't to say I was never remorseful, I was. Of course, I was. I didn't like the shit my lifestyle entailed. But to actually want to apologize? It never happened, and as I vaguely remembered apologizing to Isabella earlier, I found the notion unnerving. What was it about her that was making me lose my shit?_

_As I glanced at her now, I realized I was more sorry than I could ever recall being. I was sorry for so many things too. Some things I wouldn't let myself remember and sorry for right now. Tonight. I found myself truly sorry that she was forced into this fucked up situation, sorry that I wasn't making it easier like I promised myself I would; after having gone through a similar situation. And sorry for taking all my anger and confusion out on her. I knew rationally she didn't deserve any of it._

_I sighed, about to apologize or something. "Umm..."_

_James opened the car door then and slid into the drivers seat before slamming it behind him._

_"Don't slam my doors, motherfucker." I snapped, irritated, the unspoken apology forgotten._

_He scoffed, pulling the ski mask up so he could see as he started the Volvo and adjusted the seat. James quickly made a U-turn and headed back toward the highway. I opened the window a crack, ashing the cigarette before relaxing back into the leather seats. I was too tired to even think straight let alone comment on his apparent lack of regard for my car._

* * *

_Washington, 11:13pm._

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until a loud and rather obnoxious laugh broke through my subconscious and effectively snapped me out of a dreamless sleep. Shifting uncomfortably from where I sat, I was instantly irritated that even when I did manage to catch a few hours of sleep, it never lasted long. If it wasn't being interrupted by a fucking nightmare, there was always something or someone that went and screwed that shit up for me. It never failed.

I groaned as my eyes flew open and I glared at James while he continued to chortle from the front. I wasn't surprised to find him returning my stare in the rear view mirror as he smirked a taunting smile at me. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I didn't bother to ask what the fuck he had found so hilarious. Instead, I relaxed further back into the leather, noting that we were close to our destination before letting my eyes fall shut again on their own accord.

Of course I should have known better than to think I could pick up where I left off. I probably had my eyes closed for no more than a minute before a low whimper came from beside me and James immediately started snickering again. Just as loud and as obnoxious as before. My eyes flew open and I glared at him before turning toward the sound, remembering the girl - Isabella and wondering how I managed to forget.

The murderous expression I was sporting faltered as I took in her slouched form against the opposite door. Isabella was clearly asleep and I momentarily wondered if I had only imagined the soft noise moments ago. Squinting, I willed her face to come into focus in the dimly lit car and I felt my own brow furrow in confusion when it did. Whatever irritation I felt disappeared.

She was indeed sleeping, that much was clear given her slow breathing and barely audible snores. But that wasn't what suddenly had me feeling insane. Isabella's face was pinched as though she were distressed and I had to stop myself from leaning over, wanting smooth out the crease on her brow. Shaking the odd impulse away, I quickly concluded she must be having one hell of a nightmare.

Realizing that whatever nightmarish dream Isabella was having couldn't possibly compare to her reality, I stared, feeling oddly helpless as I knew there wasn't anything I could do and wondering why I wanted to in the first place. Night terrors. It was apart of life, a part of life I knew well enough about and had no interest in witnessing any longer. About to turn the other way, I noticed her cheeks appeared to be wet and I did a double take, turning back to her slowly and feeling my eyebrows rise, incredulously.

She was fucking crying.

I stared at her for a long moment, contemplating how that was even possible. If I hadn't been focused so intently on her face, I probably would have missed the small tear that escaped the corner of her eye. I watched as the small droplet rolled down her face, leaving a shiny trail in its wake and catching on her chin before falling somewhere.

Something inside me bubbled to the surface as I watched her, my chest feeling strangely tight in a weird but not wholly uncomfortable way. I vaguely wondered about it as she whimpered again. Gritting my teeth as James began laughing, I realized with a sudden burst of clarity what he found so funny. Trust that motherfucker to find this shit funny, I thought irritated as a low growl formed in my throat.

I knew from personal experience that nightmares could leave a very lasting impression on someone. Three years ago, when I entered this lifestyle were when mine started. In the beginning I knew I didn't really have much of a choice or chance in hell. But then I also didn't understand the weight of my decision or the possible ramifications that decision held.

If I were being honest though, those nightmarish dreams that often plagued me were the only pieces of my life that helped me keep a grip on my own and twisted reality. Those fragmented pieces of my subconscious I kept with me every day made me realize each and every time just how important joining the organization was and why I did what I did.

In my mind, the choice to the join the Volturi had been an easy one. On days where I doubted my ability to carry out the more heinous jobs given, it was those nightmares that kept me grounded and whatever morals instilled in me as a child at bay. They reminded me exactly why I had chosen this lifestyle and even though I despised it, given the opportunity, I knew I wouldn't go back and change a thing.

Internally sighing, I glanced back at the innocent girl beside me and wondered whether or not Charles Swan would. If he could go back to prevent this from happening, would he do things differently to save his only daughter from being caught in the middle of his mess, the way my father hadn't to save me? I felt an odd anger as I thought about the Police Chief, a man I didn't even know.

He was the one who deserved to be in this car, not Isabella. Taking her had been an attempt to force the man into submission but if I didn't know better, I'd think he didn't care for his daughter at all. I was certain he wouldn't have allowed her to visit him in Forks, certain he would have kept her as far away as possible until shit blew over. Charles Swan should have been willing to die to protect her if that meant keeping her out of harms way and I wondered how he could have possibly let this happen.

Deep down though, I understood the man. I may have not known the circumstances and I may have not known why he didn't keep his daughter out of Forks, I was certain of one thing.

After seven damn years on the Volturi payroll, the man had simply wanted out and I couldn't fault him for that. It was either out of extremely stupidity or bravery, I'd probably never know but decided on the former as Isabella let out yet another heart breaking whimper. Regardless of how much I could identify with the man, I still didn't understand how he could allow his daughter to pay for his mistake.

It was easier than one would realize though. Rationally, I knew that. It wasn't hard to find yourself bending to every whim the organization had. You would only realize after it's already too late that your life wasn't really your own anymore as it had suddenly became theirs to do with what they pleased and when they pleased. You would be lucky if you got so much as a say in the matter. Most didn't.

I reached for a cigarette as I thought about the countless people I had met over the last three years, situations similar to mine own, only differing in minor aspects. It wasn't until the cigarette was half gone did Isabella let out another whimper, this one considerably louder than those previous. It sounded strangled and I quickly glanced at her before glaring toward the front. Unlike me, I was sure James had been one of those who had ultimately sought out this life. He was enjoying himself more than I wanted to think about.

The anger that bubbled inside me as he continued to laugh seemed irrational at best and for the life of me I couldn't understand how or even why this was making getting to me so much. It was hard suppressing the urge to lose my shit, my frustration with him reaching a new high as he began laughing every time so much as a peep came from the girl. I knew that telling him to knock it off was fucking pointless and I didn't exactly want him knowing I cared. The concept felt foreign to me as I tried to reason that I didn't. Why did I care that the sick fuck was laughing at her? He was just getting on my nerves, I concluded. I was stressed, the lack of sleep finally taking its toll on me.

I smoked the rest of my cigarette quickly and swiftly, discarding it out the window as I relaxed back into the seat. If I pretended not to be so irritated, I thought closing my eyes, maybe the fucker would stop baiting me as I was certain part of the reason for his laughter was for that reason.

Time passed slowly, almost excruciatingly so, as I listened to Isabella's cries grow steadily louder and more frequent. Unsurprisingly, my irritation grew with each cry, the laughter also becoming louder and more frequent in turn. Pretending didn't help. I was reaching my breaking point, turning absolutely murderous with irrational rage.

When Isabella suddenly screamed loudly, my eyes opened in shock and I bolted upright, hitting the top of my head on the Volvo's roof. Cursing loudly as I remembered the small gash there, I brought a hand up to clutch at my injured skull. Momentarily, I wondered what the fuck she hit me with before another wail rippled it's way through the air, hitting my eardrums and causing me to cringe away slightly.

What the fuck?

I was instantly too focused on the girl to pay any attention to James as he began to crack up, slapping at the steering wheel like the idiotic maniac he was. She was shaking violently, still sound asleep. Her face was contorted, causing my chest to feel tight again as a fresh round tears rolled down her cheeks, relentless in their assault.

My mouth opened on it's own accord as I stared in horror, more screams escaping as her body wracked with sobs. I began to second guess myself in my assumption earlier. I had been certain that whatever her dream entailed, it was less frightening than her reality. However... as I watched her now, I knew that it couldn't possibly be true, to elicit such terror.

"Jesus Christ!" James said suddenly from the front. I whipped my head around in surprise since I had all but forgotten he was there. "Shut that bitch up." There was no humor present in his tone anymore and irritation instantly took over me as I snapped back to the present and focused a steely glare at him.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I snarl, my tone matching his. "She's sound-a-fucking sleep."

I had never dealt with anything like this before and I didn't know how to now.

"Slap the cunt for all I care," James told me, suddenly finding something to smirk about. "Or I could always pull over and wake her myself. I'd definitely give her something to scream about." he winked at me.

"Like hell." I retort, not wanting to startle her awake but knowing I needed to do something. Anything. I wasn't about to let that fucker anywhere near her and I could only hope she would wake up without incident. Somehow I doubted that as the cries became closer together, piercing me.

All rational thought seemed to leave my mind as I slid across the seat and moved into action. Not realizing I was about to make a huge mistake, I moved close to her - Isabella's right arm touching my left as I reached out to tug on her boney knee.

"Isabella," I said, my voice rough with emotion that I hoped James would mistake for annoyance. In truth, I didn't know where that shit came from and I as I cleared my throat, I tried again, calling her name once more as I gave her leg a gentle shake.

This shit was doing funny things to my mind. This entire assignment was. Or maybe it was just the girl. Either way, I found it aggravating and without thinking, I pulled her knee roughly, irritated that everything was going to hell.

I was surprised when her cries stopped abruptly, her eyes flying opening. I would have been relieved but as I caught sight of her expression, I realized something was wrong. Her dark eyes were wild and crazed as she stared ahead, unseeing, terror still present and I stared stunned as though I had just been slapped.

_What _was_ she seeing? _I wondered.

On pure instinct, I gently pattered her knee in hopes of calming her down or at the very least bringing her back to reality. Her eyes suddenly flashed down to the hand still placed on her knee and she quickly jerked away from me, her body pushing impossibly further against the door as though my touch had physically burned her.

I snatched my hand away and moved to the other side of the car at once, suddenly worried I had done more damage than good. Dread filled me as she began to struggle to get her erratic breathing under control, almost hyperventilating in the process.

Isabella was still crying softly or maybe again but I didn't watch as she sorted things out, turning to pinch the bridge of my nose as the thoughts I had earlier came back to the forefront of my mind. I could hear James laughing as the girl broke but I blocked it out, wanting to figure out what the fuck was wrong with me.

I wasn't stupid but I didn't understand it either. For whatever reason I was becoming increasingly more protective over her. I was starting to look at her different, less as a job and more as a person. But what was more? I found myself softening and that...

That pissed me off to no end, becoming confused, I groaned. I began to wonder, when that happened? was it in the ditch or earlier? Was it before that even? or had I always felt this ridiculous protectiveness? I thought back to when James was holding her in Forks as she struggled. I had wondered if he was holding her too tight.

I tried to concentrate whilst keeping myself in check when I realized I still couldn't pinpoint when exactly, only knowing it to be true.

Already figuring out why the boss had put me on this assignment, I began to wonder why he had chosen James to accompany me. It was like some sort of twisted test, I realized. I sighed heavily after a moment, my frustration giving way to somber thoughts as I reached for a cigarette and avoided eye contact with both the girl and the fuck with the smirk on his face in front. I didn't understand any of this but I would.

The boss could count on it.

* * *

**AN: **I didn't want to cut the chapter there but this update was getting longer and longer. Please review and I may be inclined to update faster? Also, this is unbeta'd; I'm sorry for the mistakes. Okay not really, but thanks for reading!

Also, you may have noticed the pen name change from Stokes96 to GreenStokes. If not, now you do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just the plot.

I wanted to thank those who have reviewed so far. I know things are starting off slow but for the sake of the story, that's how things have to go. Patience is a virtue.

* * *

**EDWARD**

_I wasn't stupid but I didn't understand it either. For whatever reason I was becoming increasingly more protective over her. I was starting to look at her different, less as a job and more as a person. But what was more? I found myself softening and that..._

_That pissed me off to no end, becoming confused, I groaned. I began to wonder, when that happened? was it in the ditch or earlier? Was it before that even? or had I always felt this ridiculous protectiveness? I thought back to when James was holding her in Forks as she struggled. I had wondered if he was holding her too tight._

_I tried to concentrate whilst keeping myself in check when I realized I still couldn't pinpoint when exactly, only knowing it to be true._

_Already figuring out why the boss had put me on this assignment, I began to wonder why he had chosen James to accompany me. It was like some sort of twisted test, I realized. I sighed heavily after a moment, my frustration giving way to somber thoughts as I reached for a cigarette and avoided eye contact with both the girl and the fuck with the smirk on his face in front. I didn't understand any of this but I would._

_The boss could count on it._

* * *

_Washington, 11:44pm._

Nothing calmed me down like a Red. Or at least, nothing in the nearest vicinity did. But fuck if I didn't wish there was. I knew I was becoming more than a little dependent on cigarettes but I couldn't actually care as I felt my uneasiness grow. There was something important that I was missing and no matter how many times I went over the assignment in my head, I couldn't make sense of it.

One thing I was certain of though: the shit hit way to close to home, almost as though it were related.

Nevertheless, the only thing I wanted to do at the moment was drown everything out and hope that I could regain some much needed sanity. It was something altogether impossible, though, as James began to chuckle.

"Looks like the bitch is done crying. It's too bad, really. I was quite enjoying her little whimpers before all that obnoxious screaming started."

I groaned loudly as I took in the road before us. We were close now, probably no more than thirty minutes. "Seriously?" I spat. "Just fucking drive."

"Oh, come on. You were just as entertaining." he sneered at me. "Your expression during her little episode was hilarious at best. Did you somehow grow a heart?"

I glared at him as I spoke, venom dripping with each word, my patience officially gone.

"You know damn well I wouldn't hesitate to take you out. The boss wouldn't give a fuck, you're just a nobody and easily replaced. Make no mistakes, James. I will shoot you where you fucking sit."

He merely cocked a brow at me, no doubt taking the threat in my words serious. I cocked my own and he redirected his attention to the road without comment. I continued to stare daggers at the back of his head, thinking of all the different ways I could kill him and gaining much satisfaction as I began to imagine it. Unsurprisingly, this did little to change my murderous mood. I was still pissed and all it did was make me want to kill the piece of shit more. I found myself silently begging the motherfucker to say something else, my right hand inching toward my waist.

Somewhere, in the more rational part of my mind, I knew I couldn't do shit until we were parked. I also knew I wasn't about to get blood and brain matter all over the Volvo. I tore my eyes away, determined to think of something else besides the pleasure it would bring to watch the miserable life leave his eyes.

I didn't dare look at Isabella. I was doing my best to keep myself in check and I knew that one look at her would erase any, if not all, effort. It would likely be my undoing because Isabella Swan was clearly fucking with me. Her eyes, her innocence and that crazy shit she made me feel. That shit made no sense to me and to make matters worse, James had apparently noticed. It was all making this job harder than it had to be, than it should be but I digress.

I knew keeping my distance would be better in the long run, for both of us, but apart of me wondered whether I was capable of doing that. What was it about her?

It wasn't long before we were pulling off 101 near Shelton, another small community. Shelton was considerably bigger than Forks, closer to Port Angeles in size. The car was silent as we drove another fifteen minutes before taking a right onto a gravel road. After a few more turns we were pulling up to the small two story house that belonged to the Volturi.

The boss had stumbled across the lot a few years back. It was out in the middle of nowhere and there wasn't another residence for miles. The house had potential, being that business could be done here without having to worry about witnesses.

The family who occupied the home prior didn't leave easily. When money wasn't enough of an incentive, threats were made. Soon there afterward, the Smith's agreed that their life was elsewhere and moved across the country. Or the boss disposed of them, I couldn't be sure.

The house wasn't anything spectacular in my opinion and looked as though it should have been condemned years ago with its chipped paint and rusted windows. Despite its outward appearance, I knew from my last visit that the inside was well furnished and warm. After obtaining the property, the boss hired cleaning and maintenance crews to maintain it each month. Last week he had sent out an additional crew to make sure everything was in working order.

He also made the basement into a makeshift dungeon but that was another story.

The boss didn't know how long we'd be here but he fully intended on having Charles Swan's cooperation in the end, no matter how long it took. Personally, I was hoping this would all be over by dawn but I had my doubts.

James parked the Volvo and looked up at me expectantly through the rear view. I sat forward, giving a nod. "They key is in the glove compartment." I told him before straightening up. I opened the door and stepped out into the the frigid night.

The wind had picked up and now had a slight bite to it. I swiftly stretched, working out the kinks in my muscles, stiff from sitting so long. There were a few cracks as I reached my arms over my head and I groaned in relief as I let them drop.

I quickly scanned the deserted lot out of habit, coming up empty. The dark forest that surrounded the property had me on edge though and I shivered, suddenly feeling as though I were being watched. I looked out again, trying to see further into the trees but failing to see anything out of the ordinary. James left the car then and headed toward the front steps, key in hand, obviously leaving the girl to me.

Giving up on my search to find anything suspicious, I headed toward the opposite door and opened it to reveal Isabella staring up at me, a quizzical expression on her face.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, looking between me and the house. Her head was whipping around so fast that she resembled a cartoon character and I might have found it funny had I not been irritated that she caused such a reaction from me in the first place. I snapped at her, frustrated.

"We're staying here." That shit was obvious, wasn't it? Shaking my head, I reached out for her arm to help her out and was surprised when she didn't flinch or try and fight me. Perhaps she learned the first time.

I helped her from the Volvo, holding on to her as I grabbed my leather jacket from the seat. I thought about draping it over her shoulders again but figured we'd only be outside for another moment anyway, if that. Instead, I threw it over my own shoulder and wasted no time closing the door and heading toward the stairs.

I should have known with her lack of balance that the short walk from the Volvo to the house would prove treacherous. I realized rather belatedly that the steps were coated in a thin layer of ice and by the time I did, Isabella was already falling backward. I sighed in irritation as I extended my arms quickly to catch her, suddenly thankful I had made her walk ahead of me. I was momentarily distracted by the smell of strawberries as her upper back collided with my chest and instinctively, I tightened my arms around her, bringing her flush against me. About the same time, Isabella's restrained hands cupped my cock and I grunted in surprise.

In the next instant, my mind went back to the ditch and without thinking, I pushed her away forcefully, repulsed and angry by the unexpected touch and the thoughts that followed it.

The anger didn't last long however; and I watched in horror as the girl toppled forward, face-planting into the stairs with a thud. I winced as I heard her head make contact with one of the steps, a agonized groan escaping her.

"Fuck." I sputtered, rushing forward - too late.

I was immediately moved to her side as my hands began to flutter about, unsure of what to do or where to place them.

"Are you okay?" I asked, fucking worried she might have a concussion or something. The boss was going to have my ass.

"Yeah." she sighed, cursing under her breath and glaring up at me sideways. "Can you help me up? You know with my hands, I can't..."

Right. Those damned hands.

The concern over whether or not she was okay all but vanished and was replaced with a strange need to get as far away from her as possible. Like some fight or flight response. I quickly stood, taking a few deep breaths in vain hope I could clear my head before reaching down to lift her from the stairs. Without pause, I guided her up the remaining steps and pushed her inside. I was probably being too rough, but all I could think about was the fact that I needed to fucking dip.

James was lounging on one of the brown sofa's that occupied the small living room. He was smirking at me, an evil glint in his eye and I briefly wondered if he'd seen Isabella's fall as I shut the door without a word and walked back out to the Volvo. No matter how much I didn't want to be near Isabella, I didn't trust James to be alone with her. I was going to have to make this quick.

Once I reached the car I opened the driver's side door and grabbed the keys that were sitting on the seat, and pushed the button to open the trunk. I quickly made my way to the back of Volvo and grabbed the blue duffel bag that I had placed there earlier in the week before shutting the hatch.

Even though I wasn't near Isabella now, my thoughts were still chaotic so I pulled out another Red and lit the tip quickly as I leaned against the trunk.

As I stood there, I allowed my mind to wander back to the ditch, to her nightmare and then to the steps. While it was true the girl was attractive, I didn't understand how she had such an overwhelming effect on me. The lusting was one thing and could even be expected, I guessed, as I hadn't been with a woman in over three months. But then again, this wasn't just lust and she wasn't just any woman, and the shit my mind was conjuring up was... fuck, I didn't even know what it was.

I was losing my goddamn mind, turning into a sick bastard who was no better than James. I groaned at the thought and released the smoke from my lungs, unable to deny it. The last thing I wanted was to be anything like that sick bastard. Or any of the sick bastards I found myself amongst.

I shook my head clear as I tossed my cigarette to the ground, an idea popping into my head. It would allow me more time away. I walked up the path slowly, wondering if leaving them alone was such a good idea, having second thoughts.

The motherfucker wouldn't dare, I was sure of that. James knew I would make good on my threat and I'd only be gone fifteen minutes tops.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door, and looked around quickly before I noticed that Isabella was nowhere in sight. James, however, hadn't moved from his spot on the couch and I was just about to lay on him for letting her out of his sight when I heard the distinct, yet muffled sound of running water behind the white door across the room.

I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"There's no windows in the bathroom, right asshole?" I asked.

"None she can fit those fine hips through." he retorted flatly, not even looking at me, "You think I'd let her in there if that was the case?"

"Whatever," I bit out through clenched teeth, throwing the duffel bag toward a small loveseat. "I'm going out to get another pack of smokes." I saw a small smile begin to creep into his features. "Don't even think about touching her, you fucker."

He snickered as he finally glanced toward me, an evil glint in his eye. "Scouts honor." he told me, making a weird fucking hand gesture. I rolled my eyes, choosing not to call him out on that shit. I knew the asshole was never in Boy Scouts – but I couldn't have cared less.

I glanced around briefly at the room then, and realized that it hadn't changed a bit. The walls were still the same strange salmon color with creme carpeting. The brown sofa and matching loveseat were also still placed behind the small coffee table and large TV. The bookcase was still propped against the far wall, another table to its right. From what I could tell, the only difference were the curtains, which now matched the brown furniture. I nodded to myself as I pulled the door shut from behind me: nothing was going to happen.

The short ride was uneventful. It wasn't hard to relocate the 24 hour gas station I had seen along the way. The trip took me longer than expected after noticing the Volvo was running low on gas. I didn't know when I would have another opportunity, so I took the extra time at the pump. Besides cigarettes, I also got a few frozen pizza's from the frozen section, not sure what the house had been stocked with and fucking starving. I had an errant thought that maybe Isabella was hungry too. I didn't know what kind toppings she liked, but got one of each only realizing after that it didn't fucking matter.

I grew anxious on the drive back, realizing I had been gone far longer than intended. I sped down the gravel roads, probably overdoing it in my need to get back, and was able to breath a sigh of relief when I pulled up to the house, noting that nothing on the outside had changed. I grabbed my purchases from the passenger seat and swiftly made my way out of the Volvo and up the little path before bounding up the stairs, two at a time. I could feel the tension ease as I made it closer to the door and just as I was about to open it, my hand just above the knob, James' muffled laughter reached my ears.

"Come on, baby…" I heard him sneer. "Stop fighting it."

His words were immediately followed by a loud crash and dread instantly gripped my chest.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so before you shoot me, know this: **THINGS should start picking up, meaning more interaction between Edward and Bella. **I'm excited, are you?

**Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are.**

Again, I don't have a beta so this is all probably very... meh. But I tried. Thanks for reading!


End file.
